


Read (and) Summary

by CheyanneChika



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crack, Ficlet, IKEA, Meta, Metafiction, Other, Words doing it, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Summary: Please Read.Read: NO!





	Read (and) Summary

Read and Summary _hated_ each other. Read was too eager and hated manuals that you were supposed to read _before_ starting assembly. She'd set fire to two IKEA stores in revenge.

Summary, who worked in one of those IKEAs thought Read was impulsive and jumped the gun far too often. She needed to take it easy and make sure what she wanted was right for her. Read was ticked at Summary holding her back too many times and told him that she was gonna screw Summary and their friend Tags and just get right to the good stuff.

So Summary said "Fine, screw me."

So Read puts her R in his a and he puts his y in her a...and e...and d and also her R, it was lovely.

And Tags filmed the whole thing and hashtagged it on Tumblr.

  
The end.


End file.
